Una parte del pasado regresa
by serie-bones
Summary: secuela de dos caminos un destino. Tempe y Seeley ahora estudian juntos, Russ aparece, Marianela y sully no soportaran ver a sus rivales junton. Problemas y sentimientos aparecen para Tempe ¿Seeley estará siempre con ella? ¿M&S que traman? leedlo ustedes
1. Chapter 1

_Cuatro meses Después_

_**- Seeley, Jared! Apuraos que el taxi nos esta esperando…**_

_**- esta bien mamá mi maleta ya esta lista- dijo Seeley**_

_**- Y la mía, vamos ya que Jack y sus padres nos deben de estar esperando- Salieron de casa echándole un ultimo vistazo desde afuera y sonriendo a la nueva vida que les tocaría vivir.**_

_**En el avión…**_

_**- no puedo creer que nos vallamos a vivir a California y que estudiemos en un colegio privado y que vivamos con tu novia Tempe - dijo el pequeño Jared emocionado**_

_**- yo no puedo creer que haya aprobado mi examen de ingreso**_

_**- cualquiera lo haces si tiene una novia como la tuya, Temperance es inteligente y guapa, yo quiero una novia como ella- todos rieron, Jack y Seeley se pasaron charlando sobre lo que harían en su nuevo colegio, mientras que la madre de Seeley le decía a Jared que debía portarse muy bien y estudiar mucho**_

_**Voz Off- Por favor permanecer en sus respectivos asientos y abrochar los cinturones, en pocos minutos estaremos aterrizando en la ciudad de California**_

_**Al salir de las enormes puertas del aeropuerto con sus maletas, vieron a Temperance, Lucí, Enrique y Ángela esperándoles con un sonrisa, los chicas se acercaron corriendo a donde sus novios emocionadas y ellas las recibieron encantados. Luego de los saludos todos fueron a casa de los padres de Temperance, El cuarto de Seeley quedaba al lado de su hermano, y el de su hermano al lado del de Temperance, el de la madre de Seeley y Jared quedaba al lado del cuarto de los padres de Temperance.**_

_**Una vez que desempacaron todas sus pertenencias fueron llamados para cenar.**_

_**- Valla esta muy rica la comida- dijo Jared**_

_**- me alegra que te gusta Jared- le dijo Lucí a lo que Jared respondió con una sonrisa**_

_**- mi hermano tiene razón esta muy rica**_

_**- pues gracias - dijo de nuevo Lucí**_

_**- ¿Por qué Temperance come solo ensalada y no como nosotros?- ellos estaban comiendo asado de pollo**_

_**- Porque yo soy vegetariana y los vegetarianos solo comemos verduras **_

_**- guacala a mi no me gustan las verduras - dijo haciendo gestos a lo que todos rieron**_

_**- pues las verduras hacen muy bien al organismo, mírame yo me enfermo muy pocas veces**_

_**- disculpa Tempe pero yo prefiero enfermarme a que dejar de comer pollo y carne**_

_**- la mayoría lo prefiere- dijo con una sonrisa- por eso es que los que deciden ser vegetarianos lo hacen cuando ya son adultos mayormente**_

_**La cena siguió entre conversaciones, pero cuando termino Enrique sito a los jóvenes en el salón, aunque aun faltaba una semana para que entrasen a clases quería ponerles las normas, no es que el fuera recto pero no quería que ningún descuidase sus estudios**_

_**- haber no quiero que pienses que soy un hombre muy aburrido y pesado, pero creo que es mejor que desde ahora les diga las cosas como son en casa, aquí no hay muchas reglas hay pocas, si no preguntarle a Temperance**_

_**- si… bueno… no hay muchas…- dijo en broma con una sonrisa**_

_**- bueno pues empiezo a decirles, pero estas normal van desde que se empieza a ir a la escuela, todavía les queda una semana para divertirse, así que disfrutarla**_

_**- de eso no hay duda - dijeron Ángela y Temperance riendo, pero pararon de hacerlo al ver la cara seria de Enrique- lo sentimos- dijeron al unísono de nuevo, Los chicos reían al verles con cara de Angelitos.**_

_**- Bien, nª 1 no quiero que bajen sus notas, si vemos que las bajan tomaremos represarías, tanto sea Jared, Seeley, Temperance, Ángela y Jack, no creas que como tus padres te mandaron por voluntad y que estas qui sin ellos podrás hacer lo que quieras, bueno podrás hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando tus padres te dejen y no bajes en tus estudios, pero no pienses que soy un pesado y esas cosas es solo que el padre de Ángela me dijo que me encargara de ver como es tu rendimiento quiere saber si eres un buen chico**_

_**- por mi no hay problema, y bueno yo quiero acatar las mismas normas que todos**_

_**- pues bien entonce sigo, nº 2 las salidas a pasear o fiestas solo fines de semana, entre semana podrán salir si no hay exámenes o si tienes trabajos en grupos. nº 3 esto va para todos y especialmente para Temperance y Ángela, no quiero que se metan en muchos problemas este año y dejen al supervisor en paz, que si recibo una queja de el estarán castigadas sin salidas dos semanas.**_

_**-pero si no le hacemos nada a el, él es el que se mete en donde no le llaman- alego Temperance**_

_**- sea como sea una queja de el son dos semanas de castigo- ellas asintieron- pues no hay mas, disfruten su ultima semana**_

_**- pues bien, ¿nos podemos quedar un rato conversando con las chicas?- pregunto Jack**_

_**- si- hizo una pausa- por cierto me olvidaba, no sabíamos que regalarles ustedes dos para darles la bienvenida y pues les regalamos esto, ábranlos y vean, Tempe nos dijo que ese era l mejor regalo para los chicos de vuestra edad- Seeley y Jared abrieron los regalos con una sonrisa- y bueno Jack a ti no sabíamos que regalarte, ni siquiera Ángela sabia que regalarte**_

_**-no os preocupéis hicieron bien en no regalarme nada porque por ahora tengo todo lo que necesito- dijo con una sonrisa**_

_**- valla, mamá mira tengo mi propio ordenador**_

_**- valla, no debieron molestarse, les debió costar mucho**_

_**- eso es lo de menos**_

_**Los dos chicos se quedaron encantados con los regalos que les dieron, estuvieron conversando un rato en el cuarto de Tempe, cuando vieron que ya era tarde se decidieron por irse a dormir, Tenían que estar bien descansados para el otro día, ya que tenia planes para toda la semana.**_

_**-B&B-**_

_**Bueno os preguntareis que paso con el padre de Booth, aquí se los dejo…**_

_Seeley acabada de llegar de California, al entrar por la puerta su madre le recibió con un calido abrazo, el se sorprendió al no ver a su padre tirado en el mueble bebiendo_

_- Hay Seeley te hemos extrañado un montón- dijo la madre_

_- y yo a ustedes mamá- dijo dándole ahora el un abrazo pero al hacerlo sin querer rozo el brazo de su madre, quien se quejo al sentirlo- ¿mama? ¿Qué pasa?¿Qué te duele?_

_- nada hijo, es solo que he dormido mal- no quería decirle nada a Seeley_

_- mentira mamá - levanto la manga de la blusa de su madre para encontrarse con un moretón enorme- ¿te a pegado papá?, no pienso permitírselo, el no tiene derecho a hacerte esto, ¿donde esta?, le voy a romper la cara_

_- no hijo déjalo, tu padre ya no volverá hacernos mas daño_

_- siempre dices eso, ¿Dónde esta?_

_- el no va avenir mas yo le bote de casa después que me pego, le bote y le dije que no volviera mas- le dijo mientras le caía una lagrima _

_- siento que esto haya acaba así mamá, pero con papá ni uno teníamos un buen futuro_

_- lo se, por eso lo hice porque quiero lo mejor para ustedes, y nosotros saldremos adelante solos_

_- si mamá saldremos solos adelante y yo te voy a ayudar_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, este el el primer cap de la secuela por lo que he intentado resumir muchas cosas, y bueno como dige antes espero que les haya gustado **_

_**Por favor comentar y decirme si quieren que siga con la historia. La continuación esta en sus manos **_

_**Hasta pronto**_


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente…

-Vamos Tempe… Ángela a levantarse, ya son las nueve y media de la mañana- decía lucí moviendo a Tempe

-Ya ahorita nos levantamos – le respondió Temperance sentándose en la cama medio dormida

-Shhh… silencio que hay gente durmiendo por dios- se quejó Ángela dándole un almohadón a Temperance

-¿disculpa? Dijo Temperance levándose y mirándole a Ángela que seguía durmiendo, se levantó despacio y fue hacia el baño, al regresar tenía las manos juntas, Lucí no sabía que tenía entre las manos pero al ver caer una gota en el suelo, se dio cuenta y antes que pueda decirle no lo hagas Ángela ya estaba gritando

-Ah… ¿ pe… peor que te pasa Tempe? ¿Por qué me tiras agua?- dijo mirándola molesta mientras que a la vez se secaba la cara, lucí las miraba divertida, no era la primera vez que estas se levantaban así, siempre tenían que hacer algo diferente.

- porque… me callaste y me tiraste una almohada

- eres muy agresiva

- está bien niñas a hacer lo de siempre porque creo que no tengo que repetirlo ¿verdad?

- no mama, papa siempre me lo repite y está en cabeza como si tuviera una grabadora en la cabeza

- si Lucí, Edgardo siempre nos repite lo mismo empieza con – Temperance puso los ojos y repitió a la vez que Ángela todo lo que su padre decía- Chicas a levantarse, lavarse ordenar el dormitorio y luego bajan a desayunar y luego pueden empezar sus planes

- valla de verdad que siempre asen eso?- pregunto Jack

- ¿Qué hacéis ustedes dos aquí?- preguntaron las dos sorprendidas no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los chicos

- bueno sentimos tu grito llegamos empezaron a discutir y bueno…

- bueno yo me voy a prepararles el desayuno y así ustedes se pueden saludar- dijo Luci con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación

-¿Por qué dice que se va para que nos podamos saludar?- pregunto Seeley curioso

- porque papa dijo que no quería vernos pegajosos todo el día – le respondió Temperance- y pues también le dijo que si mama veía algo tenía que decírselo porque si no se lo decía él se molestaría y pues si no ve no dice nada- termino con una sonrisa aun parada al costado de la cama

- bueno dejemos de palabrerías porque yo quiero saludar a mi bello príncipe de ojos azules- dijo Ángela acercándose a Jack y dándole y lindo y tierno beso

- ¿no me piensas dar mi beso de buenos días?- pregunto Seeley con esa sonrisa que haría derretir a cualquier chica

- ummm, no se tengo que pensarlo

- no te voy a dejar pensarlo, mejor voy yo y te doy el beso- se acercó y los dos se dieron un beso muy tierno- me gusta el beso de buenos días me voy a poder acostumbrar muy rápido a esto

- lo mismo pienso- dijo con una sonrisa

Hicieron todo lo que tenía que hacer, desayunaron, y ayudaron a recoger la mesa, luego como se dijo antes podían poner en marcha sus planes.

Durante la semana fueron a la playa, se metían a la piscina de la casa, fueron al parque de diversiones, al cine, etc. Llego el día domingo por la tarde y las maletas de cada uno estaban siendo subidas al coche para dirigirse a la escuela.

-Hay papi gracias por dejar que pase aquí todas las semanas, sé que la idea no te gusta pero prometo portarme muy bien y no meterme en muchos problemas

- si eso espero, no quiero problemas

- espera, espere dije que no me meterían en muchos problemas, no que no me metería en ningún problema- aclaro Temperance

- sabes las condiciones- Temperance solo le sonrió

-.-.-.-.-.-en el colegio-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- valla de nuevo en el colegio- dijo Ángela- voy a echar de menos las vacaciones

- todos las echaremos de menos- le siguió Seeley

- si bueno, lo positivo es que este año estamos juntos- dijo Temperance

- si este año no nos separaremos- dijo Seeley abrazándola por la cintura

Desde el día siguiente la vida de Tempe cambiaria, y quizás no sería para bien pero la vida es así y hay que saber adaptarte a ella…

¿Merece continuación? Solo depende de ustedes, a por cierto tengo una pregunta duda ¿alguien sabe si el anillo de Emily y su esposo es do oro de plata? Pero si alguien lo sabe por favor decídmelo a y por favor necesito su opinión en esto, ¿en dónde sería mejor el encuentro de Russ y Tempe? ¿en el colegio o en la calle?


	3. coqueteando en mis narices

Está bien, está bien mil disculpas por tardarme en actualizar, pero aquí les tengo la continuación.

Seeley y Jack habían quedado con las chicas para encontrarse en la mañana antes de entrar a estudiar, así que estoy intentaron llegar temprano.

-Buenos días mi princesa- Saludo Seeley acercándose a Temperance

- Buenos días, te queda muy bien el uniforme – le dijo mirándole de arriba abajo y dándole un tierno beso.

- si a ti también amor- dijo esta vez Ángela mirando a Jack

- gracias amor, tú también te vez muy guapa- le dijo con una sonrisa acercándose para darle un beso.

- valla, valla, mirad que linda escenita- dijo alguien poniéndose entre Temperance y Seeley separándoles

-¿Qué quieres Sully? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estamos conversando?- le dijo Tempe doblando los ojos

- está bien, está bien no interrumpo, pero yo quiero hablar contigo un momento

- no… ella no va hablar contigo – dijo de frente Seeley

- está bien di lo que quieres de una vez- dijo Temperance contradiciendo a Sully

- pero puede ser en ¿privado?

-no- volvió a decir Seeley

-si- volvió a contradecirle Temperance, Seeley se enfadó un poco porque ella lo contradecía y porque le había dicho que iba a intentar no estar cerca de Sully

Sully y Temperance se habían ido un poco lejos de los demás

-Y bien ¿de que querías hablarme?- le pregunto distante Temperance

- bien... es que quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, sé que terminamos mal el año pasado, tan mal que ni nos hablábamos y no quiero estar así contigo, así que… ¿quieres ser de nuevo mi amiga?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

- este… ajaaam- decía ella distraída porque Marianela estaba hablando con Seeley y él le estaba dedicando esas sonrisas encantadoras que solo le debe de dedicar a ella.- si bueno, está bien amigos de nuevo- dijo ahora volviendo a la realidad. Cuando termino de decir salió de inmediato en dirección de Seeley

- si bueno, un gusto conocerte oficialmente Seeley, el año pasado viniste a por el campeonato y por lo visto te gusto mucho nuestro colegio, bien venido- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta

- este… Marianela él tiene novia y está bien ocupadito- le dijo Ángela- y mira justo ahí viene- dijo señalando a Temperance

- Hola Marianela ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Temperance amarga

- pues le estoy dando la bienvenida a Seeley- dijo mirándole con una sonrisa de nuevo coqueta, a la que él le respondió con otra sonrisa no tan coqueta pero que Temperance la tomo mal.

- pues muy bien sigue dándole la bienvenida, yo marcho para clases- dijo enfadada de que esos dos estuvieran coqueteando en sus narices.

- este es,es, espera Tempe por favor- Seeley salió corriendo tras ella

- ¿Qué quieres?- se volvió enfadada Tempe, no sabía porque pero sintió cosas muy extrañas al ver como esos dos se sonreían.

- ¿Por qué estas enfadada? Dime que ha pasado

-¿Qué, qué ha pasado? A pasado que has estado coqueteando con la chica que peor me cae delante de mis narices, ¿eso no es cuestión para enfadarse?

- espera, espera, espera yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie, y mucho menos delante de ti yo jamás lo haría y esa chica a mí ni siquiera me atrae y por cierto el que debería estar enfadado aquí seria yo

-¿tu? ¿Por qué?- pregunto asombrada

-¿Por qué? Porque te dije que no hablaras con él y lo hiciste y luego dije que no estaba de acuerdo y tu sin embargo lo hiciste

- lo hice por eso, Seeley que seamos novios no quiere decir que tu decidas con quien o no pueda yo hablar, yo no quería hablar con él pero tu metiste tu lengua e hice todo lo contrario para que sepas que a mí no me puedes mandar

- está bien lo entiendo y lo siento ¿me perdonas?- esta vez le puso esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan irresistibles que tiene un gran efecto en Temperance

- con una condición

-¿con cuál?

- que no vuelvas dedicarle una de esas sonrisitas a la estúpida de Marianela- dijo señalándole con el dedo a Seeley

- ¿Por qué no? Ósea puedo sonreír ¿no? No voy a estar siempre serio

- no digo que estés serio pero solo no le dediques esas sonrisitas

-¿Por qué?

- porque esas sonrisas son solo para mí – le dijo dándole un beso

- te quiero y por cierto ¿dónde están Ángela y Jack?

- no sé... Seguro que habrán ido ya al aula, Ángela sabe que cuando estoy enfadada lo mejor es que me deje sola y que cuando s eme pase hablemos- dijo con una sonrisa

- valla jajaja

-.-.-.-.- Mientras Tanto En La Cafetería-.-.-.-.-.-

-Este año me va a gustar mucho, tengo una meta – dijo la voz de una chica

- yo también tengo una meta y es volver hacer que Tempe cuelva conmigo y deje a Seeley

- y la mía que Seeley termine con Temperance, por lo que he visto hoy, es muy fácil hacer que esos dos se enojen, ¿viste cómo se puso Temperance con tan solo ver que estaba hablando muy bien con Seeley?

- sí, si lo vi pero espero que no sea más así, espero que no pase de este la relación de estos dos, he vuelto hacer su amigo así que cuando Seeley y ella discutan yo estaré como buen amigo consolándola

- y así una cosa lleva a otra y ustedes novios y yo novia de Seeley

- me gusta tu idea

Estos dos descubrieron que no era tan fácil separar a Seeley y Tempe tan fácil, cuando se enteraron que estos dos se reconciliaron se dieron un gran golpe, por su parte Ángela y Jack lo estaban pasando muy bien juntos.

Bueno chicos para serles sincera no era un capitulo que yo espera hacer, pero me salió así, espero que les guste e intentare que el siguiente capítulo tenga drama jejeje, bueno espero comentarios xD


	4. no le importe

**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste =D**

La semana se había pasado volando para los chicos, después de la pequeña pelea entre Seeley y Temperance decidieron que lo mejor sería intentar pasar de Sully y de Marianela.

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana del sábado y Temperance ya estaba despierta, no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, a las 8 empezó a oír pasos y platos se dio cuenta que su madre y lis ya estaban despiertas haciendo el desayuno, se levantó y fue a la cocina a ayudarles.

-buenos días – saludos Temperance a las dos madres

-¡valla! Buenos días mi cielo

-Bueno días Tempe- le saludo lis la madre de Seeley

-¿Qué hacen?

-terminando de poner la mesa- respondió Lucí

- y yo me voy a cambiar para ir a comprar el pan

- a bueno, que les parece si voy mejor yo y de paso tomo un poco de aire, creo que lo necesito- dijo sonriendo

-está bien, apura ve a cambiarte

Temperance se cambió rápido e intento hacer el ruido menos posible para que sus amigos no se despertasen, para ir a comprar al supermercado tenía que pasar por un pequeño parque para llegar a él.

A la regresada ella iba distraída y sin darse cuenta tropezó con una pequeña de 7 años haciéndola caer

-lo siento mucho no te vi – se disculpó Temperance

-¡papa! ¡Papa!- empezó a gritar la niña llorando

-¡eh! Pequeña que te ha pasado- dijo el hombre acompañado por una mujer, Temperance empezó a explicarles rápido mientras volteaba hacia la madre, el padre se había agachado a recoger a la niña

- yo lo siento mucho, iba distraída y no me di cuenta de la pequeña

- no te preocupes, nosotros no debimos dejarla ir corriendo sin mirarla- le respondió la madre

- tienes que tener más cuidado, en este parque hay más niños – le dijo el padre no riñéndola si no aconsejándole cunado levanto la cabeza- ¿Te… te…Temperance?- Temperance estaba en shock, no sabía que él tenía una hija

- ¿e… e… ella es tu hija de verdad?

- no ella es mi hija, soy madre soltera pero él y yo somos pareja y la quiere como a una hija – dijo dando una sonrisa sin percatarse de las caras de estos dos

- te has hecho cargo de alguien que no es tu hija pero no de tu hermana- dijo en un susurro, el apenas la oyó

- oh Tempe no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos- dijo abrazándola, el cual ella rompió

-¡déjame! ¡Suéltame!- se separó con lágrimas en los ojos y gritando

- pe… pero Tempe

- no tú me abandonaste a igual que mama y papa- esta vez las lágrimas salían sin paras de sus ojos

- no Tempe, lo siento, era lo mejor para ti

- sí, tienes la razón era lo mejor para mí, no quiero volver a verte jamás- empezaba a irse

- ¡No! ¡Tempe! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!- gritaba Russ mientras corría detrás de ella

- Vete, ¡Déjame!- y empezó a correr, Russ aunque quería alcanzarla decidió no hacerlo, solo la siguió a donde iba, para saber dónde vivía y más adelante ir a hablar con ella y explicarle las cosas.

Tempe seguía llorando, no lo podía evitar tu hermano la había abandonado, según por qué no podía hacerse cargo de ella, pero sin embargo el si podía hacerse cargo de una niña de siete años que no es nada suyo, antes de entrar a su casa se limpió las lágrimas e intento hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y todos estaban sentados en la mesa esperándola solo a ella, ella los vio y se acercó a dejarles el pan, todos habían visto sus ojos rojos y estaban preocupados

-¿Tempe estas bien?- pregunto lucí

- yo… yo solo…si e… estoy cansa- no termino la frase las lágrimas volvían a salir y sin más corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto con llave, su madre a igual que todos estaba preocupada cuando fueron abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta que estaba con llave

- Tempe mi amor abre- dijo lucí, no obtuvo respuesta

-Tempe hija por favor abre y dinos lo que ha pasado ¿Por qué lloras?

- por favor yo solo quiero estar sola- decía llorando, pero nadie se dio por vencidos y lucí saco las llaves de repuesto de toda la casa, encontró la llave que pertenecía al dormitorio de Tempe

- por favor dejadme hablar un rato con ella- les pidió Lucí

- está bien mi amor, pero luego yo también quiero saber por Tempe esta así- ella asintió y entro al cuarto

- Lucí por favor quiero estar sola- Tempe le dijo, pero esto le hizo saber a lucí que si Tempe estaba así tenía algo que ver con su verdadera familia

- Tempe hablemos ¿sí? Cuéntame lo que ha pasado seguro que luego te sientes mucho mejor- le dijo Lucí

- tienes razón, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, siento mi corazón como si estuvieran como un puño y me duele- decía entre lagrimas

- ¿Por qué lo sientes así?

- porque hoy vi a mi hermano- lucí se quedó perpleja- cuando regresaba con el pan tro, tropecé con una niña luego sus padres se acercaron y el, él era el padre de la niña

- ¡oh! Tempe lo siento

- eso no es lo que me dolió, lo que me dolió fue que esa niña no es hija suya pero él se hizo cargo de ella, a mí me dejo y no le importe y a él si le importa esa niña, le importa más que a mí, me duele el me abandono, y ahora tiene una hija que no es suya- volvía a llorar

- yo... yo no sé qué decirte

- le odio, le odio mama, el odio- dijo abrazándola

- no mi amor, no debes de odiarles, quizás él pensó que dejarte sería lo mejor para ti, que quizás así tendrías un buen futuro

- ¿un buen futuro en un sitio de crianza?

- mi amor ¿acaso no estas contenta de estar con nosotros? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que has tenido suerte de que te adoptemos? Que tienes mucha suerte porque muchas niñas como tú que sus familiares las abandonan no tienen la suerte que una familia las adopte y que las quieran tanto como tu padre y yo te queremos

- lose mama, sé que tengo mucha suerte y yo también les quiero, pero ¿y si ustedes no hubieran llegado a adoptarme? ¿Que hubiera sido de mí? Él no pensó en eso

- él era muy joven también Tempe el solo tenía 19 años Tempe tú me lo dijiste, ¿cómo podría hacer cargo se una niña de quince?

- si tu tuvieras una hija y yo fuera mayor de edad, yo me haría cargo de ella y jamás la abandonaría- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

- lose mi amor, lo sé, pero tu hermano también de sentirse mal por haberlo hecho

- no el no debió de sentirse más, él se fue dejándome atrás corrí tras su coche peor ni miro atrás solo me dijo que había llamado a la señora de crianza y que ella vendría a recogerme, yo a él no le importe

- sí, sí que le importaste y le sigues importando seguro

- no, y ya no quiero hablar más de él mama- dijo secándose las lágrimas- quiero olvidar que hoy lo vi

- sabes que no se puede hacer eso mi amor, pero está bien dejaremos de hablar de el

Tempe se hecho en las piernas de su mama, mientras lucí le pasaba las manos por la cabeza de ella para tranquilizarla y por la espalda.

Tempe se quedó dormida pronto y lucí la dejo en su cama y salió del dormitorio. En el salón estaban todos preocupados por lo que le había pasado a Temperance. Cuando la vieron todos empezaron a preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado, ella les contó lo sucedido todos se sintieron conmovidos por Temperance, nadie sabía lo que se sentía pero se imaginaban.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Y dejadme sugerencias de cómo debería continuar :P**


	5. Fría

**Bueno aquí esta el sgt capitulo xD**

**AL Día siguiente…**

-Eh! Tempe ¿vamos al cine?- le pregunto Seeley

-claro, vamos- le dijo con una sonrisa, sus amigos se habían esforzado mucho por hacerla sentir mejor cosa que había funcionado.

-¿ustedes dos vienen con nosotros?-les pregunto Seeley a Ángela y Jack

-Claro hombre- le dijo Jack con una sonrisa

En el cine

-¿Qué película miramos?- les pregunto Temperance

-una de terror- dijo Jack

-No una de romance-Dijo Ángela con cara de boba

-Mejor una comedia- Propuso Seeley

- Yo segundo a Seeley- dijo Temperance

-¿Qué? Vamos… Tempe él es tu novio pero yo tu mejor amiga, apóyame a miiii- le dijo Ángela con ojos de gatito

-no le apoyo a él porque sea mi novio, simplemente porque prefiero la comedia, terror no porque no quiero oírte gritar durante la película y menos en la noche, que por cierto me haces quedar despierta contigo, una de romance tampoco porque acabaras llorando y yo durmiendo, prefiero comedia k me reiré y me encantara y me ahorrare de desvelarme toda la noche y aunque sea te escuchare llorar de risa y no de tristeza- dijo Temperance con una sonrisa

- Está bien… una comedia- se dio por rendida Ángela

Los chicos se habían divertido mucho viendo la película, todos salían muy contentos y aun riendo. Tenían que esperar al Padre de Temperance por lo que decidieron ir a tomar un batido, Seeley y Temperance estaban abrazados y cuando este le iba a dar un beso en los labios…

-Más te vale que ni la toques- dijo una voz que provenía de tras de ellos

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Tempe inmediatamente había reconocido esa voz

-¿Quién es Tempe?- le pregunto Seeley cogiéndola de la cintura

-Soy Russ su hermano mayor y te he dicho que no la toques- Le dijo amenazante

- ¿Qué quieres Russ?- le pregunto en su tono más frio, sus amigos y Russ se quedaron congelados ante la reacción de ella.

-Yo… quiero hablar contigo Tempe, por favor, discúlpame, yo no debí haberte dejado sola y el error más grande de mi vida- le dijo Russ intentando acercarse a ella, Temperance dio un rápido paso hacia atrás.

- Esta bien te disculpo, ahora ¿ya te vas?- seguía con su tono frio

- no yo quiero que vengas conmigo que…- pero Temperance le corto

-no, yo no vuelvo a vivir contigo, jamás- dijo decidida

-¿Ni aunque mama y papa volviesen?

- ni siquiera si ellos vuelven, ya me han dejado sola una vez –pero volvió a su mente lo que le acababa de decir Russ eso le hizo preguntarse una cosa- ¿mantienes el contacto con ellos?

- no, pero los estoy buscando, quiero saber la verdad ¿tu no?

- no, prefiero vivir con la duda siempre

-Tempe…- pero de nuevo Temperance le corto, solo que esta vez sonrió

-¡Papá ya llegaste!- dejo a su hermano solo y fue a donde su padre- Russ se sentía triste, su hermana jamás le perdonaría y él no se perdonaría haberla dejado.

En el auto todos estaban callados, todos incluyendo Tempe a la que se le desvaneció la sonrisa al entrar en el carro. Su padre se sorprendió siempre iban hablando de algo pero esta vez todos estaban callados, lo primero que pensó fue que quizás una de las parejitas habían discutido y pensó que la parejita había sido Temperance y Seeley ya que veía a Temperance sumida en sus pensamientos.

**En casa…**

-¿y chicos que tal la película?- pregunto lucí

- muy bien- dijo Ángela intentando hacer una sonrisa

- yo estoy cansada me voy a dormir, buenas noches- y sin más Tempe desapareció de la vista de todos

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Edgar, mirando a los chicos

-ehh, este, bueno, apareció, no sabía, le advirtió. Le amenazo- todos soltaron al mismo tiempo estas palabras

-Callad- dijo la mama de Temperance, todos callaron- ahora decidme solo uno, lo que ha pasado

- Nos fuimos a tomar un batido mientras esperábamos al señor Edgar, pero de repente apareció el hermano de Tempe detrás de nosotros y me dijo que me aparte de ella, yo no sabía quién era así que no me aparte, y Tempe luego dijo que era su hermano y… -le siguió contando- y apareció Edgar y todos subimos al coche.

- valla…, ahora veo porque Tempe esta así, ¿qué tan fría se comportó?- pregunto alarmada Lucí

- tan fría como si estuviera hecha de hielo- dijo Ángela, se le notaba en los ojos el miedo

- está bien, subiré a hablar con ella- dijo levantándose pero se quedó parada

-mala idea mama, quiero estar sola, mañana conversare contigo, pero ahora solo quiero un vaso de agua e irme a mi cuarto- dijo igual de fría peor no igual como el tono que había usado con su hermano

-Tempe tenemos que hablar ¿sí?-insistió Lucí

- te he dicho que no quiero hablar con nadie que mañana hablamos ¿no?- le dijo fría y borde, Lucí se quedó helada, no esperaba esa reacción

-¡Temperance!- le dio un grito Edgar que hizo asustar por poco tiempo a Temperance, ya que al reaccionar puso de nuevo su máscara y Edgar bajo la voz no quería que ella se encerrase en si- tu madre solo quiere ayudarte y no debes de tratarla así- le dijo con voz seria

- está bien y hasta mañana- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio, cerro su puerta con llave.

-Creo que iré al cuarto con la excusa que yo también estoy cansada para verla de rato en rato- dijo Ángela

- Esta bien y cualquier cosa nos avisas por favor – le dijo Lucí preocupada

- está bien- cuando llego al cuarto intento abrir la puerta pero no podía, llamo a Temperance para que le abriese y no recibió respuesta, bajo al salón- Se a encerrado con llave, ¿Dónde voy a dormir ahora?- dijo con una cara graciosa y alzando los manos

Bueno ahí les dejo jijijiji

Bueno ahora k decís q ¿tempe se vuelva fría o que reflexione y vuelva a como era antes?

Espero k les haya gustado, comentad


	6. lo siento

Ola chicas gracias por los comentarios, a qui les dejo el siguiente capitulo e intentare actualizar mas seguido ya que estoy de vacaciones.

Al día siguiente

Temperance se levanto, se sentía muy mal por haberse comportado de ese modo el día anterior, ninguno de ellos tenían la culpa de lo que le pasaba a ella, no tenia porque comportarse de ese modo con ellos y mucho menos hablarle a su mama de ese modo.

Eran las seis de la mañana, y no podía dormir, por lo que decidió salir a correr un rato, total todos aun estaban dormidos.

_A las 9 de la mañana_

-Su cuarto esta abierto, la cama tendida y ella no esta, me estoy preocupando-Decía Luci preocupada.

-Eh.. no te preocupes seguro que salio a dar una vuelta- le decia Edgar intentando tranquilizar a su mujer

Derepente se escucho la puerta de la calle abrirse y pudieron ver a una Temperance con chándal y una botella de agua en la mano

-Que bien que estas bien, pensé que te habías ido- se le acerco Luci y la abrazo

-Irme? ¿a donde?- no sabia por que estaban preocupados por ella

-Temperance no vuelvas a salir sin avisarnos ¿esta bien?- le dijo Edgar

-Vale, pero ¿porque estáis preocupados?

- Tu mama penso que te habias ido, ayer estabas enfadada y bueno hoy no estabas- le dijo Angela

-Mamá yo nunca me iría así, jamás, aparte no creo irme de aquí y bueno te pido disculpas por haberme comportado de ese medo ayer, no debí hablarte jamás así

-Esta bien hija- Tempe le sonrío

Termino el día tranquilo, pasaron un buen rato todos hasta que llego la hora de volver ir a la escuela.

En clase de CANTO Y BAILE

-Bueno chicos les tengo una noticia- les dijo la profesora- Va a ver algo una competencia de canto y baile pero Será calificado también como si fuera un casting, abra jurados y ellos verán quien canta y baila bien, luego ellos irán como a una gira no se saldrá del país pero se ira a diferentes sitios.

-Nosotras tenemos que ganar, quiero ese viaje- dijo Ángela

-A mi me da igual- le respondio Temperance, ella sabia que no seria ni cantante ni bailarina, ella solo lo tomaba como un hobbies

-¿como puedes decir eso? es enorme Tempe, te imaginas subirte a un escenario y que la gente grite y te aclame y sepan tus canciones y tus coreografías? eso es fantástico- le decía Ángela emocionada

-Tenéis que elegir una canción, cantar y bailar- siguió la profesora

-¿cuantas pueden cantar?- pregunto una de las chicas

-ustedes lo deciden

En el Almuerzo

-Valla Ángela si que estas muy emocionada con este concurso- le dijo Seeley

-Y ¿como no estarlo? con la voz de Tempe vamos a ganar seguro- Respondió Ángela aun emocionada

-Yo no he dicho si voy a participar o no

-Pero lo tienes que hacer, porque cuenta para nota

-Vale, lo are habla con las chicos para ver cuando pueden quedar para decidir

-Esta bien

-¿que voy hacer sin ti si ganas el concurso ese?- le dijo Seeley a Tempe abrazándola por la cintura

-lo mismo me pregunto yo- le dio un beso

POR OTRO LADO EN LA CASA DE TEMPE

-Bueno sabemos que eres el hermano de Tempe

-Si, yo... eh intentado hablar con ella, pero ella no quiere escucharme, se que le hecho daño al dejarla pero de verdad que pensé que era lo mejor para ella

-Nosotros hemos intentado hablar con ella sobre eso, pero ella sigue encerrada en no perdonaros y nos para menos la dejaron sola, ella esta resentida con vosotros

- losé, yo solo quiero estar con ella, aunque sea hablar con ella de vez en cuando, pero ella no me perdonara jamás

- lo sentimos mucho por lo que ahora están pasando tu y Tempe

-Ojala mis padres jamás se hubieran ido, estoy buscándolos

-y si los encuentras que arias?

- si los encuentro lo primero que quiero es que me expliquen porque se han ido y que hablan con Tempe, luego volver a vivir con ellos, o aunque sea que Tempe lo haga

- y si ella no quiere volver a vivir con vosotros?

-Respetaríamos su decisión

Los padres de Tempe siguieron hablando con Russ. Ellos querían lo mejor para Temperance y auque sabían que ellos podían darle todo lo que Tempe necesite saben que no es lo mismo estar con tus verdaderos padres.

**Bien ahora necesito vuestra opinión sobre esto, deseáis que siga o que lo deje allí?**

**Espero sus respuestas**

**xD**


	7. POV Temperance

**Siento la demora ya tenia la historia hecha pero formatearon el ordenador sin mi permiso y borraron too :'(**

**Pero bueno aquí les tengo el capítulo**

Es increíble como cambia nuestra vida, hace unos cuantos años atrás yo era una niña que creía de todo y que confiaba en quien sea que este a mi lado, ahora... Ahora no, ahora no lo hago como antes pero confió profundamente en mis padres adoptivos, ellos me han enseñado que hay mas de una oportunidad para todos, que no debemos encerrarnos en uno mismos, yo confió ciegamente en ellos, en mis padres de verdad no creo que vuelva a confiar y no es que no quiera hacerlo es solo... Que ya no me sentiría segura con ellos, siempre habría algo dentro de mi que me diría que ellos pueden desaparecer de nuevo...

Estamos en clase de canto y baile, la profe nos esta diciendo que ya solo nos queda una semana para la competencia, mi grupo lo tiene todo muy bien ensayado, y aunque nos costo decidirnos por canciones y pasos guay, nos a quedado todo fantástico.

Hemos quedado con los chicos para comer juntos, con esto del baile ya no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Seeley es un buen chico y le adoro un montón, el ha sacado de mi la parte cursi jajaja, el siempre me ayuda cuando me ve mal, le adoro y espero que lo nuestro nunca cambie.

Angela es mi mejor amiga y espero tenerla siempre conmigo, la adoro, ella siempre para diciendo que somos como hermanas y adoro que diga eso porque yo la quiero como mi hermana.

Russ..., Russ es mi hermano de verdad y me dejo aunque dice que fue lo mejor para mi pero no le creo, el solo quiso estar solo, si se hubiera quedado conmigo no hubiera formado la familia que tiene ahora, esa nena es muy hermosa, espero volverle a ver para decirle que le perdono por haberme dejado, a fin y acabo a los dos fue muy bien separados, el tiene su familia y yo la mía.

Me gusta como esta llendo el rumbo de mi vida y espero que esta felicidad que tengo no se valla jamás...

**Bueno he hecho esta vez como un análisis de lo que siente Temperance porque quiero dar una vuelta a la historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios =)**


	8. aparacen

-Max! Max!, mira esto, mira - gritaba una mujer de cabellos castaños

-que pasa mujer, que traes?- le decía mientras le quitaba un hoja de publicidad de las manos- esto es verdad?

- si, si max, lo es- decía la mujer contenta y con nostalgia

- esta hermosa- le dijo el hombre tocando la pequeña hoja

- si lo esta, por favor tenemos que ir hace mini concierto, es gratis y habrá mucha gente

-pero esto es para adolescentes y esta lleno de ellos

- y quien se va a dar cuenta? Seguro que también vendrán niños con sus padres

- tienes razón, aparte tengo muchas ganas de verla- dijo sonriendo a la mujer, ella también le sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-BONES-.-.-.-.-

-Esto es magnífico, mira que guapas salimos- gritaba Angela emocionada

- si Ange salimos muy guapas- era como la quinta vez en un hora que Angela seguía emocionada por aparecer en una hoja que estará esparcidas por varios sitios.

- y no te emociona?

- si me emociona, claro que si!

- así me gusta, por cierto ya le dijiste a tu mama si puede venir con nosotras?

- si le pregunte y dijo que si

- Bien, con tu mama con nosotras estaremos mas guapas que nunca

-pero dijeron que habrían profesionales con nosotras, ya sabes..., así como en las coreografías seguro que también hay gente profesional que nos maquille

-si seguro que si, pero prefiero a tu mama- le dijo con una sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-BONES-.-.-.-.-

- Tempe no parece estar muy emocionada

- con que?

- con el concierto que van a tener o con mejor dicho con los 7 conciertos que van a tener- decía un joven de cabellos castaños

- pues creeme que si lo esta pero no tanto como Angela, ella dice que no se va a dedicar a la música ni nada que valla por ahí, ella quiere un profesión en la que tenga que estudiar y estar orgullosa de ella misma

- y que quiere estudiar?

- antropología forense

- eso es enorme- la madre asintio - no es muy caro?

- pues no se y si lo es no hay problema, nosotros pagamos lo que sea necesario

- la queréis mucho verdad?

- si, la adoramos, es como nuestra luz - el joven sonrió al ver que su hermana había tenido mucha suerte en encontrar a unas personas tan buenas que se hagan cargo de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- hey! Hola preciosa- le se acerco un chico alto

- hey hola- le dio un beso en los labios de saludo

- ummm creo que bien- le dijo con una sonrisa pequeña

-ummm creo que bien? Eso seguro que es porque no todo va bien

- si va todo bien, porque piensas que no?

- no se estas rara- dijo mientras la cogía de la mano y se iban a andar

- si, quizás un poco pero no es nada con importancia, seguro que se me pasa

- sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras verdad?

- si lo se y si no se me pasa hasta mañana la angustia te la contare

- muy bien- la miro- sabes que te quiero verdad?

- si lo se y tu sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón?

- si, lose- le sonrió y le dio un beso

-.-.-.-.-BONES-.-.-.-.-.-

- espero que te valla muy bien en tu viaje Tempe

- gracias, yo también espero eso, me llamaras?

- si, todos los días, eso ni lo dudes

-Russ... Gracias, gracias por volver y gracias por perdonarme todo lo que te dije

- hey dejalo, yo soy quien te debe de dar las gracias por perdonarme todo- ella le sonrió pero bajo la mirada, volvió a recordar cuando quedo sola- hey, sabes que te quiero verdad?

- si lo se, bueno tengo que ir a despedirme de mi papá, le estoy robando a mi mama por dos semanas- dijo con risas y salio de allí.

-bueno papá me tengo que ir

- esta bien ya sabes que...- pero Temperance le corto

- si... Que tengo que cuidar de mama, portarme bien. Hacerle caso, disfrutar del escenario, no dar mi numero móvil a cualquier chico guapo que quiera ligar conmigo, y mucho menos ponerle los cuernos a Seeley

- que? - dijo Seeley que estaba al costado del padre

- yo... Yo no dije ninguna de las dos ultimas cosas que dijo- dijo mirando a Seeley

- a no? Entonces lo hablamos con Ange

-piensas engañarse?- pregunto Seeley

-no, claro que no, sabes que te quiero mucho como para hacerlo, buenos ahora si me tengo que ir, adiós a todos y Jared portate bien, come las verduras, no hagas renegar a tu madre y especialmente vigila a Seeley, ya sabes que hacer cuando...- Jared le corto

- si se le acerca una chica a coquetear con mi hermano, le diré que tiene novia y que si sigue conqueteando con el, que tu practicaras tus clases de yudo con ella- dijo con una sonrisa

- buen chico- todos rieron

**Buenos espero que les haya gustado, como abran podido ver Tempe y Russ ya se hablan, Russ no sabe nada de sus padres aun, Christin( la mama verdadera de Brennan) y Max irán a ver el concierto,**

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y por favor dejarme comentarios y decirme lo que les gustaría que suceda en el resto de la historia, necesito saber que es lo que queréis y si les gusta. :p**


	9. te apollaremos en lo que decidas

El sitio estaba a rebotar de gente, los asientos estaban llenos y había gente parada en la parte de atrás de donde terminaba la ultima fila de asiento.

Ya habían hecho 6 conciertos y el de hoy era el ultimo, en el de hoy si iban a ver a cambios.

El lugar esta lleno de ruidos , adolescentes conversando de cosas sin relación al concierto o hablando de lo guapos que son algunos que cantan, niños emocionados por ver cantar a los jóvenes que votaron con tanto entusiasmo y adultos que habían acompañado a sus hijos conversando de la emoción que tenia sus hijos por ese concierto.

-Buenas tardes!- dijo una voz masculina que llamo la atención de todos los crios.- como están?

-bien- respondieron los pequeños

-no los escucho, como están?

-Bien!- ahora se unieron al grito algunos adolescentes

- así esta mejor, Quieren ver al grupo que hoy les cantara?

- si!

-Bien, como todos sabemos este grupo a sido el ganador de un concurso que ha pasado por televisión, al cual todos los que están aquí han votado. Hoy es el ultimo concierto que daran...- mientras el hablaba atrás del escenario

- bien chicos este es el ultimo así que a dar lo mejor de cada si?- los chicos asistieron y salieron al sentir que los llamaban.

Cantaron con muchas ganas, ya habían cantado 7 canciones cuando de pronto todo un lenta, en esta. Le tocaba cantar a Angela y a Erick juntos, Temperances le tocaba hacer coro a igual que los demás

**Erik**

Cuantos sueños has tenido

y por miedo no ha seguido,

el camino que te lleva a hacer realidad.

Solo piensa un instante

nunca mucho fue bastante, para ti...

-_mientras estos dos cantaban, los otros tres se sentaron en diferentes sitios del escenario. Temperance como los otros dos empezaron a mirar al publico, había luz por lo que no era imposible ver a la gente, Temperance paseaba la vista por cada persona, hasta que dio con un par de ojos que la miraban fijamente, su corazón dio un vuelco de emociones. Alegría, tristeza, emoción, rabia, traición, dolor y esperanza._

Ya no se porque razones,

te has quedado en ilusiones,

no me digas que no hay tiempo

y te eches atrás...

Quiero estar siempre a tu lado

y olvidarnos del pasado, tu y yo...

[Coro]Erick y Angela

Porque... no quiero vivir con miedo a perderte

me quiero morir sino puedo verte,

en mi vida no hay mas salida...

No puedo dormir sino puedo tenerte

no puedo seguir muriendo lentamente,

a tu lado encadenado...

_-salio del escenario discretamente y se le acerco a su mama le pidió un papel y lapicero. Escribió rápido y le pidió a su madre que le llevase ese papel a unos señores y mientras le explicaba le señalaba por un hueco a las personas que debía darle. Una vez hecho ella volvió al escenario en donde estaba antes._

Angela:

Cada noche te he buscado

y en mis sueños te he encontrado,

me despierto en un instante

y tu ya no estas...

Yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado

y olvidarnos del pasado, tu y yo...

[- Coro- ]...

-_buenas tardes- dijo Luci a los dos caballeros que le había señalado Temperance_

_-Buenas tardes, pasa algo?_

_-No, mi hija me pidió que les entregase esto, no se lo que dice pero dijo que era importante, a y que les diera este pase- les entrego y salio allí._

Ya no se porque razones,

te has quedado en ilusiones...

[Coro]

No quiero vivir con miedo a perderte,

me quiero morir sino puedo verte...

-_que dice la nota?- le pregunto Max a Cristine_

_- dice: os he visto, estoy contenta que estéis bien, quiero hablar con vosotros, allí tenéis una tarjeta de pase, os espero, Tempe_

No puedo dormir sino puedo tenerte

no puedo seguir muriendo lentamente..

[Casi angeles]

Después de cantar unas canciones mas se despidieron y salieron del escenario.

-Tempe mi vida estuviste fantástica, estoy tan contenta

- gracias mama, yo también estoy contenta- le decía a Luci cuando a sus espaldas escucho una dulce voz

- Tempe... Hija

-mama...- dijo en un susurro y fue a abrazarla, Luci quedo en Shock acaso ellos serían los papas de Temperance?

- siento mucho haberte dejado, siento tanto todo esto, de verdad que lo siento

- yo también lo siento hija- se acerco Max a unirse en un abrazo

- ya no lo sintais - le dijo con lágrimas y mirándoles a la cara-¿por que?¿ Porque os fuiste?, ¿porque desaparecieron así?

- es una larga historia mi niña

- este... Tempe porque vais al camerino?, allí no hay nadie quizás pueden conversar mejor. Yo estaré aquí con angela- le dijo Luci con la mirada entristecida, ¿acaso iba a perder a su hija? No es que fuera egoísta, pero... Se había encarinado tanto con Temperance que le dolía de tan solo el pensar que se quizás se iría.

- no mama, ven con nosotros, tu...- estaba diciendo Temperance

-no mi amor, tu tienes que hablar con ellos a solas, debes de tener muchas preguntas que hacerles y ellos contestarte, eso es algo familiar ve

-pero tu también eres mi familia- insistió ella

-ve y habla con ellos, te sentirás en mas confianza si yo no estoy y recuerda en que cualquier decisión que tomes, tu padre y yo te apoyaremos- se le escapo una lágrima mientras la abrazaba, se la seco rápidamente antes de soltar a Tempe

**Bien aqui os dejo**

**Tempe se va? Que pasaria con Luci?**

**Espero comentarios por favor, dejad lo que piensan se aceptan criticas ;)**


	10. el final

**Hola se que quizás esto sea muy precipitado pero tenia que hacerlo ya que no podré actualizar luego en un largo periodo, así que he decidido ponerle un final a esta historia, este capítulo sera el ultimo sin contar el epílogo, al de alérgica también are un epílogo. Bueno les dejo que lean :P**

- porque os fuisteis?- les pregunto Temperance

-por muchos motivos, por motivos que ni tu ni tu hermano aun pueden saber.

-porque?

-porque es un asunto muy peligroso. Nosotros no queremos que os pase algo por nuestra culpa - le respondió Max

- y si les dijera que me quiero ir con vosotros?- no sabia porque había hecho esa pregunta, ella quería a Luci como su mama pero ellos también eran sus padres de verdad.

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, tu padre y yo ya lo hemos platicado, pero habrá consecuencias, aparte de que no viviremos en un lugar fijo sino estaremos viajando muy seguido y solo podremos regresar al mismo lugar después de unos 8 meses o a veces un ano y algunas veces ya no regresamos

- entonces eso quiere decir que si me voy con ustedes... Quizás no vuelva a ver a mis amigos, ni a Luci y ni a mi papá?

-quizás no les vuelvas a ver mas

-yo... Yo no puedo tomar esta decisión sola, yo tengo que hablar con mis padres.

- esta bien, pero nosotros tenemos que irnos

-esperen unos minutos mas, por favor ahora vuelvo - salio rápido a buscar a Luci

Temperance estaba buscando a Luci, había ido al camerino de los chicos, había preguntado a las personas por ella, pero nadie le sabia decir donde estaba. Hasta que caminando escucho la voz de Angela con Luci.

- entonces... Tempe se va ir?- decía Angela

- lo mas posible es que si - le respondió Luci

- y como estas tu?

- yo... Yo estoy triste sabes?, se que es normal que Temperance elija a sus padres de verdad ante todo pero yo...

- te has encarinado mucho con ella tu y Edgar, la habéis llegado a querer como a una hija- a Luci se le escapo un solloso y Angela la abrazo. Luci no podía mas, se soltó a llorar en el hombro de Angela

- Mama...- Temperance se decidió a entrar, pero Luci al escuchar su voz se seco rápido las lágrimas e intento tener la voz de siempre

- que pasa Tempe?

- ya hable con ellos, ellos me dejaron por que querían protegerme de algo, no querían que me pase nada

- que bien, entonces...- le invito a seguir

- ellos dicen que me puedo ir con ellos - a Luci se le partió el corazón, lucho para que en ese momento las lágrimas no se le escaparan- pero... Estaremos de sitio y sitio y puede que no vuelva a california

-lo entiendo, podré llamarte?...- le pregunto con un hilo de voz

- yo no he decidido nada, yo no se que hacer - ahora a Tempe se le escaparon las lágrimas y fue a abrazar a Luci, Luci sabia que no podía llorar frente a ella, sabia que si lo hacia influiria en la decisión de Temperance

- creo que yo... Las espero fuera- dijo Angela y salio del sitio

- Tempe, Edgar y yo entenderemos si quieres volver con tus padres, tu... Solo piensa en lo que quieres- le decía con una voz suave

- yo quiero quedarme con vosotros, pero también con mis papas, no les quiero volver a perder, ellos dicen que si me voy con ellos quizás no vuelva a veros y aun no me quieren decir en que están metidos- por primera vez Luci no sabia que decirle a su hija, Luci sabia que aunque le doliera tenia que decirle que fuera con sus padres y que ellos velarán por ella, reunió todas sus fuerzas y le dijo:

- lo normal es que te fueras con ellos, ellos son tus padres y serás muy feliz con ellos, ellos te cuidaran y aunque no sepas de que os protegen a ti y a tu hermano ellos siempre, siempre los cuidaran.

- yo soy feliz con ustedes

- nosotros también somos muy felices contigo - se abrazaron

- tengo que ir con ellos, dijeron que ya tenían que irse- las dos se abrazaron y Tempe salio hacia donde sus padres.

- papá, mama yo no puedo- dijo llorando- yo se que me queréis y yo les quiero, pero también quiero a Luci y Edgar, ellos me han cuidado todo este tiempo. Ellos me quieren y si ustedes también pero, yo quiero quedarme con ellos, yo... Estoy feliz con ellos, en california tengo a mis amigos, esta mi novio, la familia de el que vive con la mía, también esta Russ

- Russ esta contigo

- si nos encontramos hace un tiempo, el se fue semanas después que vosotros os fuerais

-mandale nuestros saludos y entendemos tu decisión, intentaremos ir para california cuantas veces podamos - temperance le sonrió y le anoto su dirección en un papel.

- los quiero y vengan lo mas pronto posible - se dieron un abrazo y Max y Cristine decidieron que era hora de irse pero antes le dieron un anillo de dos delfines cruzados y una medalla de oro, le dijeron que esa medalla cuidaria de ella.

Luci cuando llego al camerino, vio a Max y Cristine salir por las puertas, se le partio el corazón pensó que Temperance ya se había con, que se había ido para siempre, que no volvería a ver a su hija, por que el destino le jugaba así? Se preguntaba, primero se entera que no puede tener hijos y cuando encuentra a la hija perfecta, se la arrebata. Acaso era mala madre? Necesitaba a su esposo, necesitaba que el estuviera a su lado, cuando saco el móvil para hablarle a su esposo, la puerta del camerino se abrió, y pudo verla, ella estaba ahí, estaba también con los ojos hinchados pero con una sonrisa.

- mama, porque lloras? Deja de hacerlo - le dijo secando las lágrimas de Luci

-pensé que te habias ido..., lo pensé - y abrazo a Tempe

- yo no me puedo alejar de ti, tu significas mucho para mi, no puedo alerjarme de ti... Te quiero a ti y a papá. Os quiero

**Fin**

**Bueno y colorín colorado esta historia se a acabado **

**Bueno ahora solo me falta el epílogo y todo terminado, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Muchas gracia y besos =)**


	11. Epilogo

Epílogo

Unos años después...

POV BRENAN

Hoy es un día especial.

Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida.

Todo a mi alrededor es perfecto. Les empiezo a contar.

Primero Russ, pues Russ se a casado hace ya un mes, recuerdan con la niña que me tropese? Recuerdan a su mama? Pues ahora son una familia de verdad, claro me olvidaba de decirles que voy a ser TIA!, es algo muy emocionante y estoy muy feliz, Russ a conseguido un buen trabajo y esta como loco con su nuevo hijo, dice que ya quiere que los meses pasen, que ya quiere tener a su hijo con el, y yo digo... Faltan 8 meses y 3 semanas aun..., bueno pues que si, que se pasen rápido.

Por otro lado Luci y Edgar también están felices, volvieron a visitar a un doctor para que les ayudase a tener un hijo, debo de decir que Luci no quería y que fue muy difícil convencerla pero ahora esta de lo mas linda con su hija la llamo Jordana Elizabeth, dice que le a puesto Jordana porque es el nombre mas parecido a Joy.

Max y Cristine, si pues mes papas biológicos vinieron a casa después de un ano, nos vinieron a contar la verdad, al comienzo nos fue difícil aceptar todo lo que dijeron pero terminamos asimilandolo, aun recuerdo cuando papá conoció a Seeley.

FlashBack

-así que tu eres el tal Seeley- le dijo max a Seeley estrechandole la mano

- si, un gusto - dijo con la cara roja por el dolor del apretón de la mano

- papá! Devuelve su mano - le dijo Temperance

- jajaja Max no tienes porque intimidar a Seeley, Seeley es un buen chico, te lo digo yo que me costo asimilar que mi hija estuviese con algún chico- dijo Edgar y todos rieron

- espero que seas un buen chico de verdad y que no le hagas daño a mi hija - le dijo amenazante

- yo, yo no lo aria jamás

- venga hijo, no le hagas caso a Max, ya llevan tiempo juntos por lo que sabemos cuanto os queréis - le dijo Cristine

Fin de flashback

Es algo difícil tener dos papas y dos mamas, y que los dos te digan mi hija, o cuando hagas algo mal los dos te llamen la atención, pongan como si vuestro papá los hiciera y dupliquelon, así me siento yo, por eso deje de hacer trastadas en el colegio.

Cristine y Max, arreglaron sus asuntos, tuvieron pena por dos años, todos íbamos a visitarlos seguido, ahora ellos viven juntos en una casa muy linda que compraron, al final lo que hicieron no fue mucho aunque estuvo mal lo se, hicieron robos y cosas así, pero como no pudieron demostrar la mayoría de las cosas que era verdad pues no se les juzgaron.

Seeley y yo, pues Seel y yo vivimos juntos, el se fue por unos años al ejercito, dijo que era algo como de familia, dijo que su abuelo también sirvió al ejercito, pero luego regreso y al regresar entro al FBI pues dicen que es muy bueno en lo que hace, yo termine la universidad hace ya un ano, estudie antropología y fui la mejor, mis padres están muy orgullosos, ingrese al instituto Jeffersonia, el mejor que hay, aunque para entrar allí, tuve que volver a Washington y Seel pidió e traslado, trabajamos juntos, y bueno cuando no? Nuestros amigos también nos siguieron, sin querer hemos formado el mejor equipo que resuelve crímenes, Jack es entomologo, y Angela se graduó en Artes. Ella pone cara y hace como sucedieron los crímenes en un aparato muy chulo, ella le llama el Angelator, ella y Jack van a cumplir dos años de casados.

Se dirán que Seeley y yo vamos atrasados, pues ya dimos el primer paso, justo hoy Seeley me a pedido matrimonio, estoy tan feliz, ya llame a mis papas y les e contado, Angela esta como loca. Estoy tan feliz

Lo que tenemos Seeley y yo va a durar muchos años. Va durar mas de 50, 60 años, lo nuestro promete y estoy feliz. Quiero tener pronto hijos con el, lo quiero todo con el.

**Gracias a todos por haber leído y comentado esta historia. Sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible seguir escribiendo cada capítulo.**

**Les agradezco de corazón y espero volver a escribir pronto. Nos vemos muchos besos MUACK**


End file.
